Never Had A Dream Come True
by Nanashichan
Summary: How will Draco and Harry cope now that the threat of Voldemort is stronger than ever? Warnings includes sap, angst, DxH, and some violence. Please read and review. Thanks.


Never Had A Dream Come True  
  
  
  
  
I've been wanting to do a fic to this song for a while and only recently have I actually found time to do it. I know that I haven't written a song fic for a while too so hopefully this one it okay. Umm. . .other than that warnings are sap, angst, and some violence but not much. The song that I used is called Never Had A Dream Come True by S Club 7. Please read and review. Thanks.  
  
  
  
  
Never Had A Dream Come True  
  
  
::Draco's POV::  
  
The war is hurting everyone and I am no exception. So many people expected me to follow in the footsteps of my father and the Dark Lord and of course that was the intentions I had been giving off but that had only been a shell. A mask if you will.  
  
I had thought it to be a secure facade and to everyone it was; everyone that is except Harry Potter. He seemed to be able to see into the very depths of my soul and naturally what had started out as a hidden friendship turned into boundless love and affection.  
  
We were so happy over our years at Hogwarts but after Voldemort managed to regain his physical form everything declined. I knew my father had plans for me, plans that, if Harry and I were still involved it could end in his death.  
  
I had tried to find any other option that would keep us together but every way I turned it appeared that my beloved would be in danger. What choice did that leave me but to break up with him? I love Harry so much and I had to hurt him so much just to protect him.  
  
So now, a week after the separation, I found myself, as usual seated in a Death Eater's meeting, listening as intently as I could and gathering any information that would help Harry and the others win this war. It was a risky job but if anyone was to do it, I wanted it to be me. I only hope that when this is over and if I am still alive that I can explain to Harry everything and perhaps one day gain his love and trust again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Everybody's got something, they had to leave behind,  
One regret from yesterday, that just seems to grow with time,  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering,  
How it could be now, oh might have been,  
Oh this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go,  
  
* * * * *  
  
::Author's POV::  
  
Draco sighed as the portrait swung open he entered a dimly lit corridor. The blonde was weary and he had only been able to catch less then six hours sleep in the last few days but he knew that his business was too important to delay. Coming to a stop in front of another picture, Draco muttered the password and upon entering the new chamber, he found himself looking into several grave faces; including those of Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black, and Harry Potter.  
  
Emerald and silver met for a brief moment, pain and love residing in both depths but Draco forced himself to look away before he lost himself and ran to pull Harry to him.  
  
"I trust you didn't face any complications in the last Death Eater's meeting?" The headmaster spoke as he motioned for Draco to take his seat.  
  
The Slytherin shook his head. "Did you receive the information?"  
  
"Yes. I believe that we do have enough to foil their next attack. You did a great job Draco." Albus said softly. There was not much else to discuss since Dumbledore had yet to scrutinize all the information he had been given and the attendants of the meeting were dismissed.  
  
Draco stood to leave but as he was about to pass out of the room behind McGonagall, a hand caught his upper arm. Upon turning around, the silver-eyed wizard mentally winced at the sight of hurt green eyes but on the outside, Draco only stared with cold, blank eyes. "What is it Potter?"  
  
Harry did grimace at that and he looked away with hurt eyes. "Never mind Malfoy. It was stupid." Brushing past the blonde, the Gryffindor didn't notice the pain in his ex-lover's features nor the hand that almost reached out to stop him.  
* * * * *  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say,  
You're the one I think about each day,  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you.  
  
* * * * *  
  
::Harry's POV::  
I'm not stupid. Even if Draco won't tell me why he is doing this to us I know beyond a doubt that he is trying to protect me. When he had first left me I was blinded by anger and hurt but now that I look back at how hard it was for him I know that he was only doing it out of love; even though, I just wish that he would learn that I can care for myself. I knew what risks I was taking when I fell in love with him and I am still aware of them.  
  
Although, if Draco feels that he must do this I cannot stop him. I have a feeling that it would only hurt him more if I managed to convince him to put a halt to this and I ended up dead afterwards.  
  
. . .   
  
I just hope that when Voldemort is finally defeated that Draco and I can be together again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time,  
And tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind,  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering,  
How it should be now, oh might have been,  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go,  
  
* * * * *  
  
::Author's POV::  
  
Harry stared into cruel blood red eyes with fury as Voldemort smirked at him over the mounds of dead bodies of Death Eaters and friends alike. It had been a bloody battle and in the end, it again came down to the two. The ebony-haired wizard could hear the cries of his injured friends as they told him to run but the Boy-Who-Lived was not going to run anymore. As far as he was concerned, this would be the final duel.  
  
A tense moment passed, where time seemed to slow and nothing existed but with a flare of spells, the world moved again. Both Harry and Voldemort took their opponent's attack straight in the chest and they each flew back, neither moving.  
  
Every onlooker watched in shocked silence, no one daring to move until finally Draco broke away. Despite his injuries, the blonde forced his body to go to Harry and once his reached the other wizard, Draco dropped to his knees and collected Harry against his chest. Silent tears dripped down dirty porcelain features as Draco cradled his beloved gently, praying to the heavens that the other was still alive.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be   
  
* * * * *  
  
::Draco's POV::  
  
My body turned numb when I saw Harry take Voldemort's curse straight on. I didn't know what to the think and I all I knew was that I had to get to Harry. He was so still when I held him and all I could think of was that I failed to protect him.  
  
I just can't live if Harry's not here beside me. It is my greatest fear to loose him and I think that maybe I have. . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby,  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget,  
There's no use looking back oh wondering,  
Because love is a strange and funny thing,  
No matter how I try, I try I just can't say goodbye,  
  
* * * * *  
  
::Author's POV::  
  
Pale lashes fluttered open to reveal sleepy silver eyes as Draco Malfoy came back to the living world. For a moment, the Slytherin couldn't remember where he was or why he was there but as consciousness took a firm hold on him, the wizard shot up in bed and his gaze darted about the infirmary of Hogwarts.  
  
"Good to see that you're awake Draco." A soft voice commented.  
  
Draco started as he glanced over to Dumbledore, who looked worn out as he stood at the end of his bed. "Professor Dumbledore? What happened? Where's Harry?!"  
  
"Calm down my boy. Harry is just fine. He's resting in the next bed behind that curtain." He held up a hand to stop Draco from moving over to his boyfriend. "Let him rest Draco. He needs all the sleep he can get at the moment."  
  
Reluctantly, Draco agreed and settled back into the mattress. "What happened Professor? I thought Voldemort had killed Harry?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled slightly. "It would seem that Voldemort was too confident in himself Mr. Malfoy. You see, I believe that Voldemort had thought Harry incapable of casting Avada Kervada and so he chose to use Crucio instead when he had attacked Harry. As we both know, Voldemort would never pass up a chance to torture Harry before he killed him and this was what proved to be his downfall."  
  
"So he's dead?"  
  
"Yes." The Headmaster nodded with a bright smile on his face. "And Harry should be back on his feet in a couple of days. Now go back to sleep Draco. We'll be sure to wake you when Harry gets up."  
  
Draco felt relaxed for the first time in many months and smile as he leaned back into his pillows. "Thank you professor."  
  
There was no response and in a few seconds, the blonde was yet again in his dreams and this time there were no nightmares.  
* * * * *  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say,  
You're the one I think about each day,  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you.  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
So, how'd you like it? I didn't like the ending that much but maybe I'll write a short epilogue for this later on. *shrugs* Oh well, please review and check out some of my other stories if you'd like. I would appreciate it. ^_^ 


End file.
